1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having a fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source, e.g., for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
A high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, e.g., an electric vehicle and the like. In addition, a high-capacity battery module normally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and a rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape.